


Ingredients

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape picks up some potions ingredients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ingredients

**Author's Note:**

  * For [munanna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=munanna).



"Mr Longbottom," Professor Snape snarled, making Neville flinch.

"Y-yes, Professor," he stuttered in reply.

"I have come to pick up my potion ingredients."

"Of course. Give me but a moment." He turned towards the student writing lines among the potted Mandrakes. "Weasley, you're dismissed. Off you go." Neville sent Ron's son off with a warm smile before looking back at the Professor.

"I'll be right back, got everything prepared for you, Professor." He walked toward the back of the greenhouse, tripping over a Tentacula vine on the way. He picked up the packages and made his way back, setting the parcels on the desk in front of the Professor.

"I hope these are to your satisfaction, Professor. Picked them this morning at sunrise."

"What's this? I don't think I ordered -" Professor Snape had picked up an oddly shaped package, opening it to reveal – "Oh …" - a butt plug.

"Do you care to explain yourself, Mr Longbottom?"

"I thought you might want to … you know." Neville blushed.

"Professor Longbottom, you will never fail to surprise me." Severus Snape gifted his lover with a rare smile, which made Neville blush even harder as he returned it.

"I love how you still manage to blush like a school boy, Neville."

"And I love how you can still make feel like one by just saying my name, Severus."

"My pleasure," Severus said briskly before his attention went back to the packages. "We should use these while they are still fresh, don't you think, Longbottom?" he continued, fingers trailing along the oblong shape of the package in his hand.

"Oh, absolutely, Professor," Neville answered. "Dungeons or Tower?"


End file.
